Si la vez
by Brisa Black
Summary: ¿Qué demonios ocurre, Ryoga? - cuestionó secamente frunciendo el ceño.El aludido, alzó los hombros y con tono cansino soltó - Está aquí...- la mirada confundida del ojiazul le hizo especificar - Ella volvío... ::: Oneshot RXA :::


_Hola a todos jajaja despues de millones de años sin publicar y actualizar nada les triago este one shot. Espero que les guste. _

_Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a Cherry Moon por revisar y arreglar los fallos de la historia ¡Muchas gracias! _

**Si la ves **

La fría brisa azotaba las ramas de los árboles del pequeño parque en el centro de Tokio. Los cielos grises se movían con una extraña y parsimoniosa lentitud, ofreciendo una oportunidad única a los transeúntes de buscar refugio antes de liberar su pesada carga sobre sus desprotegidas cabezas. Todos corrían de un lado a otro aprovechando la oportunidad que las generosas nubes le ofrecían y que no siempre se presentaba.

Dentro de este marco de relativo desorden, un hombre rompía el cuadro guardando una relajada pose, sentado tranquilamente, sin dar muestra de apuro por retirarse del lugar. Muy ocupado en esos momentos intentando resolver un pequeño problema, que estaba seguro le traería más de un dolor de cabeza y uno que otro grito.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Y ahora, cómo demonios voy a abordar a este cabezota irracional, sin que me fracture alguna costilla…-musitó despacio para él. Sabía que su viejo amigo era tan terco como un condenado asno.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no sintió la familiar presencia que se acercaba por detrás

Un gruñido nada amistoso lo sacó de sus cavilaciones – ¡Hey, cerdo! Qué era eso tan urgente que tenías que decirme y que no podía esperar un par de horas- inquirió molesto, cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia, mientras sus azules ojos centellaban.

-Hola a ti también, Ranma y sí gracias hoy me encuentro de maravilla- espetó con ironía haciendo una mueca. El aludido sólo alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Vaya que amanecimos susceptibles esta mañana, amiguito- comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado despreocupado y sonriendo afectadamente.

Ryoga tensó el rostro con rabia- ¡Maldición, Saotome! Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me llames así.

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros y sonrió con más énfasis, restándole importancia al asunto. Pasó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza en ese gesto tan suyo.

El castaño suspiro con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Siempre su amistad fue una extraña mezcla entre aprecio y rivalidad; en la cual se pasaban la mitad del tiempo discutiendo y la otra mitad golpeándose con la sutil intención de fracturarse algo.

Claro que esto no es de extrañar, cuando tienes dieciséis años y practicas artes marciales, pero cuando este comportamiento perdura en el tiempo hasta cerca de la treintena, se podría decir que no era completamente normal. Pero qué más daba. Después de todo esto era así desde la lejana infancia en que se conocieron, y, ahora a sus veintiséis años la cosa no había cambiado y no tenía pinta de que sufriera una variación.

- Y bien, cerdo, qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme para despertarme al medio día de un domingo - preguntó impaciente, repiqueteando los dedos en la madera de la silla, impaciente.

-Qué me has dicho intento de _"barbie"_- respondió con saña remarcando la última palabra.

Ranma le escrutó unos segundo con concentración, para después volver a adoptar una pose relajada y recuperar su tono burlón- Creo que prefiero ser una nenaza- dijo convencido manteniendo una extraña seriedad- que un pequeño cerdo pervertidillo- terminó picándolo.- ¿Qué opinas tu, P-chan?

Al escuchar el comentario su rostro se tensó y le miró con aprensión. Sin querer el pelinegro le había recordado, para que le había citado. Y podía apostar panza al suelo que las "buenas nuevas" no le iban a gustar nada…

-Ranma…- Habló de pronto, con tono mortalmente serio.

El aludido le miro con una mezcla de extrañeza y sorpresa. Nunca, desde que conocía a Ryoga este se quedaba sin contestar una provocación que viniera de su parte. Parar el juego tan rápido no era propio de él. De hecho daba por sentado que el pequeño P-chan preferiría perder alguna extremidad antes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó incomodo, algo le decía que no eran noticias favorecedoras para su persona.

-No te va a gustar nada lo que te tengo que decir…- Vaciló un poco. Ranma tenía su mirada fija en él.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre, Ryoga?- cuestionó secamente frunciendo el ceño y perdiendo el aire despreocupado.

El castaños alzo levemente los hombros y con tono cansino soltó- Está aquí…- la mirada confundida del ojiazul le hizo especificar, para que comprendiera- Ella volvió…

Ranma demudó su expresión, apretó la mandíbula y se tensó en su lugar- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamo peligrosamente bajo- ¿Cómo que… volvió?- Un torbellino de sentimientos le revolvían el cuerpo, mientras que la mirada azulina se opacada por una sombra de ira y dolor.

-Así como lo oyes, ella esta aquí nuevamente y…- se cortó al fijarse en el rostro de su eterno rival.

-Y qué más. Ya suéltalo de una vez y deja de darle tantas vueltas- Apuró impaciente.

-Y preguntó por ti, amigo…- concluyó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Los azules iris se dilataron en un principio por la sorpresa, aunque no duró mucho rápidamente fue sustituida por una fría e inasequible. Miles de recuerdos lo bombardearon de pronto, todo lo que se propuso olvidar, hacía cinco años. Reinstalándose de una forma dolorosamente rápida.

-Por todos los demonios del infierno es que no se cansa de picarme la maldita existencia – dijo enderezándose en la banca, tenso.

-Ranma, quizás deberías… - El aludido no le dejo terminar en cambió le lanzó una mirada incrédula mientras se levantaba de golpe, y así, encararlo.

-¡No!- cortó de tajo- ¡No, no, no, no! –reafirmó- Ni hablar, no pienso acercarme a esa mujer ni a dos kilómetros de distancia…Así que ni siquiera se te ocurra sugerirlo - exclamó, gesticulando con las manos dándole más énfasis a sus palabras.

Ryoga con la palabra aún en la boca, por la rápida intervención del pelinegro, frunció el ceño molesto y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – Entonces genio¿qué planeas hacer con ella?, contratar a alguien para que la meta en un saco y la mande de regreso a América- cuestionó con notable sarcasmo, mientras alzaba las cejas.

-No sería mala idea si con eso puedo evitar el más mínimo contacto con ella…- respondió con resolución y sin muestra de enojo por el anterior comentario.

Hibiki casi se cayó de la banca al escuchar tamaña respuesta- Pero es que tú estás demente. No puedes hablar en serio…- dijo sin terminar de creerse lo que escuchaba.

- No. No estoy demente – contestó serio – y no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que hable más en serio- Volvió a sentarse, está vez algo más calmado, pero sin cambiar su expresión.

- ¡Oh, Kami!- fue lo se escapó de los labios de Ryoga -. Va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginé…- murmuró bajo.

Ranma no escucho el último comentario - ¿Cómo te enteraste?

El castaño le miro y alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto - Kasumi me avisó…- fue la convincente mentira. No iba a decirle jamás que Akane se había comunicado personalmente con él. Eso, sin duda alguna, sería suicidio.

-Entonces no la has visto… ¿Cierto? – volvió a preguntar el moreno, mirándolo suspicazmente. Cosa que incomodó a Ryoga, y empezó a sudar nerviosamente.

-No. Hace años que no la veo.

Ranma se calmó un poco- Bien.- Se encogió de hombros -. Aunque lo más seguro es que se intentara comunicar contigo. Esa mujer es una mula, cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja…Así que no parará hasta lograr su objetivo.

-No sé por qué me recuerda a alguien que es igual de necio- Se burló.

-No Ryoga. Mucho peor – Lo perforó con la mirada. El joven Hibiki no supo que responder y Ranma cambio de tema - Entonces si la ves en algún lado le dirás que tengo todo totalmente superado, pero que no deseo verla porque...porque- meditó, alguna excusa convincente-. Porque estoy muy ocupado y no tengo rato libre.

-¿Ah…?- Hibiki alzó la ceja incrédulo. Pero que descaro el de Saotome.

-Lo que has escuchado- confirmo serio, meditando lo que haría.- Además de eso le dirás que Shampoo es mi novia y…- tragó duro de solo pensar en un posibilidad tan descabellada-…y que…- se cortó no sabiendo que agregar (o no queriendo invocar) – Y que nos vamos a casar…tú le inventas una fecha.- terminó.

Ryoga le miraba con la boca abierta.

-Déjame ver si entendí…- Se frotó las sienes exasperado -, quieres que le diga que estas "bien", cuando al sólo nombrarla te trepas por las paredes, y no sólo eso, sino que además te inventas un matrimonio con la amazona descocada, que cabe agregar, ya esta casada y en China con al menos una veintena de hijos.

-Sí, cierto. Tienes razón – Aún caminaba de un lado a otro, ignorando el tonillo irónico – Lo más seguro es que ella ya sepa eso y la mentira se vaya al demonio. – Ryoga rodó los ojos exasperado, mientras Ranma pensaba una buena sustituta. Para su ingenioso plan.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó el moreno de pronto. Hibiki solo lo observo en silencio. – Ukio es mi solución.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste cerdo. Ukio ha sido mi amiga desde que éramos niños y nos conocemos desde hace mucho… ¿no?- decía con convicción – Quien mejor que ella, para ayudarme en todo esto. Además ella se podría hacer pasar por mi prometida…de nuevo – al decir esto último su tono vaciló. Ya de pronto no le parecía tan buena idea.

- ¡Oh no, aleja tus manos y tus planes de mi novia! – Exclamó Ryoga molesto saltando de la banca –. Ya bastante pasó con él famoso compromiso anterior, como para volver a lo mismo. Aunque sea falso- Se cruzó de brazos para darle más peso a su disconformidad.

- Mmm…-murmuró pensativo. Pedirle algo así a Ukio podría reabrir una herida dolorosa. Que él sabía, aún no cicatrizaba totalmente. No le podía hacer eso a su amiga, ya bastante había hecho el estúpido panda como para volver a jugar con algo así. – Sí, tienes razón – Suspiró derrotado – Además el plan es algo absurdo.

- ¡Por fin estas usando la cabeza! – Alzó los brazos al cielo.

- Sí, como sea – dijo distraído. – Mejor háblale de lo ocupado que he estado. Siempre lleno de actividades, tú sabes. Torneos, caridad, entrenamiento…

Hibiki, nuevamente acomodado en la banca- Eres él campeón nacional de artes marciales desde hace tres años…No crees que es obvio que estas ocupado, no es necesario remarcarlo.

-No quiero que deje lugar a dudas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que ella piense queme ha afectado todo este asunto.

-Ranma…- murmuro el castaño. Él sabía que la vuelta de Akane le dio vueltas de cabeza el mundo a su amigo y se podía imaginar lo que dolía.

-No Ryoga…- Le miró serio y bajó la voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro –, me ha costado mucho levantar mi vida nuevamente como para permitir que vuelva, ella, y la destruya. – Y cambiando completamente de actitud, volvió a hablar en su volumen normal, tomando esa posé despreocupada, tan propia de él.- Y como te digo esta todo olvidado y enterrado.

-Además dile que jamás espere algún contacto de parte de ella. La verdad ni siquiera me importo. – Mintió Ranma con toda la intención de convencerse.

Calló de pronto, miró un punto imaginario en el piso y sin querer recordó lo que una vez pasó.

_Sentado en su cama y con la cabeza sostenida por sus manos, se encontraba, completamente desarreglado. Traía una barba de varios días, unas ojeras de un tiempo similar, su habitualmente ordenada trenza estaba deshecha y su cabello fluía libremente por su espalda desnuda._

_La habitación no estaba mejor que su aspecto demacrado, las cortinas estaban corridas dejando todo el lugar en penumbra, la cama desordenada, las almohadas olvidadas en alguna esquina, la ropa desperdigada por todo el dormitorio, y para completar el perfecto cuadro del caos, la televisión en el piso hecha trizas. _

_Lo único que se veía intacto dentro de ese desastre, era el teléfono que se encontraba cuidadosamente colocado en la mesita de noche _

_Un perfecto y absoluto caos, su cuarto, su vida, él. Y así fue todo desde que ella partió. El moreno se levantó de la cama, irritado, caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación, esperando…_

_-¡Maldición! – Gritó, mientras se acercaba al teléfono – ¡¡Suena condenado trasto del demonio!! - volvió a gritar irascible- ¡Suena, suena! – Lo zarandeó, como si con eso pudiera lograr lo que quería._

_Perdiendo todo el control de sí tomo el teléfono y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la muralla contraria. El aparato impactó con fuerza y se fragmentó en miles de partes quedando completamente destruido._

_Quedó parada en el otro extremo del cuarto, rígido y con la respiración agitada. Se mantuvo estático por algunos segundos sin reaccionar, hasta que su semblante se ablando y un profundo desaliento lo envolvió. _

_Era como de un momento a otro una carga muy pesada le caía encima. La fuerza de la ira lo abandono, y como un autómata se acerco a la muralla más cercana y se dejó caer con la espalda afirmada en el muro._

_-Por qué te fuiste…-le preguntó al vació con tono inexpresivo - …por qué me dejaste… ¡Maldición Akane¡¡¡Por qué!!! –gritó lleno de desesperación, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza._

Ryoga frunció el ceño con preocupación al ver la mirada perdida de Ranma. Esto no le gustaba.

-Ranma…- llamó, el aludido pestañeo confundido como saliendo de un ensueño y lo miro - … ¿estas bien?

-Sí – dijo secamente, odiaba actuar así con Ryoga, pero esto lo estaba enloqueciendo, es casi increíble la influencia que esa mujer tiene sobre él, como para idiotizarlo de ese modo.

-… Y ¿qué vas hacer entonces?- insistió Hibiki sonando lo más despreocupado posible. Sabía que lo último que Ranma soportaría sería lastima o cualquier tipo de sentimiento condescendiente, lo tomaría como una burla hacía su persona.

-Pues lo que te he estado diciendo…No quiero darle el gusto de acariciarle el ego a esa mujer. Primero me pego un tiro en la cien.- Dijo serio y peligroso. El pasado tenía ese efecto en él.

Ryoga se sobresaltó ante la declaración.

-¿Qué?... ¡No!... es decir no hablaras en serio…- Inquirió con algo de aprehensión - … ¿o sí?

Saotome lo taladro con la mirada, mientras una sonrisa suficiente se hacía presente en su rostro. Sin confirmar o desmentir nada.

- Ranma, yo sé que tú no quieres verla y que todo lo que pasó en su momento te afectó, pero deberías considerar hablar con ella. Más por ti que por ella. Necesitas librarte de su fantasma.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza – No hay fantasma Ryoga, porque ella ya es parte del pasado… Un pasado muerto y sepultado... – Trató de sonar convincente, aunque las palabras no llegaban a cubrir su mirada dolida.

-Pero…- el joven Ryoga fue cortado.

-No, ella no me hace falta, ella no significa nada para mí…es sólo un mal recuerdo, una pesadilla- Suspiró antes de completar-, que ya olvide.

- ¿Y qué si ella quiere aclarar lo que ocurrió? – inquirió.

-¿Seis años después?...- volvió a cuestionar de vuelta el moreno con profundo sarcasmo- …No lo creo. Lo que Akane quiere es comprobar si aún tiene algo de cancha aquí en Japón. Quiere saber si el idiota de su ex aún anda derritiéndose por sus huesos.

-No creo que ella sea capaz de algo tan horrible…exageras. La situación te puso los nervios de punta y sacas conclusiones equivocadas. Puede que ella quiera…-No pudo terminar al ser nuevamente interrumpido por Ranma

- ¡Al demonio lo que ella quiera! – gritó molesto el moreno. – ¡¡Lo que ella desee o sienta en estos minutos me importa un cuerno¡No me interesa verla ni nada que se le parezca, deja de sugerirlo por todos los demonios!

Un tenso silencio volvió a presentarse, Ranma tenía el ceño fruncido con evidente molestia.

Ryoga por su lado, pensaba frenéticamente en cómo solucionar todo el entuerto, preguntándose interiormente que había hecho par merecer esto. Y que Kami lo ayudara a lidiar con ese par.

- Está bien. Ya entendí el punto de que no quieres verla – Concedió calmado –, sólo medítalo. Esto no es bueno para ti.

El moreno le lanzó una mirada burlona, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Ella no es buena para mi Ryoga y mientras ella esté cerca yo no voy a estar tranquilo.

-Y qué vas a hacer. Tú mismo dijiste que era más tozuda que una mula, no veo otra forma de deshacerte de ella, sino es concediéndole la maldita entrevista.

Ranma se tensó ante las palabras, pero esto no duro más de unos segundos antes que su clásica sonrisa afectada hiciera su aparición – Créeme Ryoga yo puedo ser aún peor que ella.

Por supuesto que le creía. El sujeto si que era persistente cuando se le metía algo, pero Akane no se quedaba atrás… Ufff…el asunto ya le estaba causando jaqueca.

-Claro que te creo soquete, he tenido oportunidad de comprobar lo jodido que te puedes volver.

Ryoga se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos en un vano intento de atenuar el molesto palpitar de las sienes, cerró los ojos y se tomó el puente de la nariz. Intentando mantener la calma.

Ranma captó la desazón de Ryoga, y lo entendió, de alguna manera ilógica. Después de todo, Akane, igual era amiga de él. Y comprendía que se la estaba poniendo difícil, con su incesante negativa. Pero… ¡no podía verla de nuevo!

Era como echarse encima una cantidad estratosferita de rocas puntiagudas y duras.

- Por favor Ryoga solo haz lo que te he pedido…y no te líes más, buscando la solución a algo que no la tiene – Completó mirándolo con gratitud.

Alzó el rostro despacio y le miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?

Ranma rodó los ojos fastidiado – Ninguna de las idioteces que te he dicho desde al menos una hora.

-Entonces…

-Sólo dile que estoy bien y que no me haz visto, por que estoy fuera del país en algún campeonato con…- se detuvo pensativo unos segundos, hasta que se decidió a romper el silencio

Ryoga le miró con fastidio. -¿Con?

El moreno meneo la cabeza en gesto de negación – Olvídalo. Mejor haz como que no sabes nada de mí y…- se cortó al ver que la cara de Hibiki se desencajaba en un gesto extraño.

Después de eso una melodiosa voz le corto el aliento.

-Por qué no me lo dices tú mismo…- fue el tranquilo comentario que sus oídos recibieron.

La voz resonó en la cabeza de Ranma como el estruendo de un platillo. Esto no podía ser cierto, simplemente no, debía tratarse de una pesadilla, sí eso era una terrible y dolorosa pesadilla.

De forma brusca giró su cuerpo a una velocidad casi deslumbrante. Y nada, absolutamente nada le había desarmado de forma tan eficiente a lo largo de sus veintiséis años. Akane estaba detrás de él.

-Tú…- fue el bajo siseo que salió de sus labios.

Y como volviendo en el tiempo se sintió inseguro y torpe. Las manos le empezaron a sudar a causa del nerviosismo, mientras sentía que se le venía el mundo encima, sin poder evitarlo.

En un movimiento instintivo giró su cabeza hacía donde momentos antes estaba Ryoga, y maldijo por lo bajo al percatarse que su _amigo del alma _había puesto los pies en pólvora haciéndose humo literalmente.

-Maldito cerdo traicionero – murmuró entre diente aguantando la ira. El muy canalla lo había citado sólo para tenderle una trampa. Y él que había sentido remordimiento de ponerlo contra la espada y la pared… Ya vería Ryoga cuando se cruzaran…le quebraría cada hueso de su maldito cuerpo rastrero y bajo.

Akane captando el mensaje homicida que mandaban los azules iris de Ranma, se apresuró a decir- No te desquites con Ryoga. Él sólo hizo lo que yo le obligue a hacer…

-Y él tan obediente, no encontró nada mejor que tenderme esta encerrona.- cortó ácidamente.

-También es amigo mío por si no lo recuerdas.

El asunto ya lo estaba sobrepasando y no quería continuar con esta comedia. – Me importa un cuerno si es no es amigo tuyo…Me voy. – concluyó levemente y se giró.

Akane por un segundo se le cristalizaron los ojos, al recibir esa respuesta de parte de él. Ryoga se la había advertido, no sería nada fácil explicarle que es lo que había pasado hace seis años. Pero recobrándose a tiempo lo detuvo antes de que se alejara del todo.

Ranma por su lado estaba hecho un nudo. Un enorme nudo de metro ochenta. Tenía el estomago cerrado y la enorme necesidad de encerrarse en un dojo y no salir nunca más de ahí…debía golpear algo urgentemente. En esto estaba pensando cuando una vocecilla conocida comenzó a llamarlo. Él por supuesto la ignoró.

-¡Ranma!... ¡Ranma!...Ranma, espera por favor…- terminó con voz suplicante a uno metros de él.

El aludido se detuvo bruscamente, pero no volteo. Sólo se mantuvo en su lugar con la espalda rígida y los puños crispados. ¡Qué demonios quería esta mujer! Necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar. Tenía que apartarse de ella y poner muchos kilómetros de separación entre ellos…dolía verla.

La joven Tendo al ver que él no se movía, se acerco a él con cautela. Sabía que no le sería fácil esto. Así que estaba mentalizada para afrontarlo con estoicismo...Al menos esos quiso hasta que sus ojos chocaron con la fuerte figura de Ranma hablando con Ryoga. Fue aquí cuando el coraje se evaporó de su persona, mandando toda su decisión al infierno. ¡Por Kami, este hombre no podía dejar de expeler esas malditas feromonas que volvían locas a las mujeres!

-Habla rápido – mandó con acidez.

La mujer tragó con dificultad, ante el tono usado. Pero reuniendo todo el poco valor que le iba quedando dijo – Ranma, hay cosas que tú no sabes y debemos aclarar.

Se giró y clavó la azul mirada en ella – Creí que habíamos dejado todo claro la última vez que nos vimos.

-No. Aún hay cosas que debo decirte.

-Como por ejemplo…

-Como por ejemplo el verdadero motivo de mi partida.- completó con el ceño fruncido.

Ranma frunció el ceño ante la mención del asunto – Deja esto de una maldita vez. Las cosas ya ocurrieron y no hay nada que hacer. Todo quedó absolutamente claro hace años.

-No. – Le cortó secamente –. Pasaron cosas que quizás en su momento debí decirte, pero que por cobardía y miedo me guarde.

-¿De qué estás hablando¡Asustada…de qué! De partirme en dos por casualidad… - Se burló.

-Porque ella dijo que te lastimaría…- murmuró calladamente.

-Me lastimaría. ¿De qué hablas¡Quién me lastimaría! – exclamó con los nervios de punta. Esto no le estaba gustando.

-La mañana del día que me fui, yo no tenía intensiones de hacerlo. De hecho la posibilidad no había pasado por la cabeza. Fue algo imprevisto…yo…- Tomó aire – Recuerdas que ese día fui al Dojo a visitar a mi padre – Ranma asintió con gesto incrédulo –…bien yo… antes de llegar me interceptó Colagne con una orden…- cerró los ojos al recordar. Ranma se mantenía estático.

-¿Qué clase de orden? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Definitivamente esto le estaba molestando cada vez más.

Akane lo miró con indecisión unos segundos, acto que comenzó a impacientar al moreno. Ella titubeó – Pues ella…mmm…yo.

- ¡Maldición, Akane dilo de una vez!

-Debía alejarme de ti de inmediato o te haría daño. Mucho daño...-bajó la cabeza con culpa y tristeza.

- Cómo has dicho…– murmuro roncamente de forma baja y peligrosa.

-Eso…me dio un ultimátum o me iba esa misma tarde de Japón o ella te lastimaría de forma definitiva…Ranma ella te quería dejar lisiado… -Dijo con la voz visiblemente entrecortada.

- ¿Y le creíste? – preguntó con incrédula molestia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Realmente crees que si ella lo hubiese querido no lo hubiese podido hacer…ella tenía ese conocimiento.

- ¡Debiste decírmelo y no escapar como una delincuente!

-¡¿Y arriesgarme a que te enfrentaras a ella y te lastimara en serio?! No – contradijo con rabia.

- Y lo que tú hiciste no me lastimo…- Trató de contener la rabia y la frustración – ¡Que no te das cuenta, que hayas desaparecido así de repente me afectó el doble!

- ¡Y tú crees que no le sé- Se exasperó-que para mí no lo fue, que me fue muy fácil!

-Volviste seis años después, no sé, puede ser una posibilidad… ¿no? – dijo irónico, echando relámpagos por los ojos.

- Colagne murió hace una semana…- contradijo con fastidio – ¡Pero qué más da no, después de todo yo sigo siendo la mala y tú la victima! Honestamente Ranma eres un crío – Terminó aferrando su coquetón con los ojos cristalizados, mientras se volteaba dispuesta a desaparecer de Japón por siempre.

Sonrió de medio lado, pero ninguna expresión llego a sus ojos y sólo la vio alejarse hasta que ella se perdió.

-Es mejor así…- Habló para sí mismo, antes de caminar en sentido contrario.

* * *

Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar. El pecho le oprimía produciéndole un agudo dolor. Caminaba por inercia sin pensar realmente a dónde se dirigía. No supo cuando comenzó a llover, menos aún cuando se empapo la ropa. 

Las calles estaban con poco tráfico por el sector en que estaba…algo a su favor. Negó abatida.

Siempre supo que él no aceptaría de forma satisfactoria todo lo que le había contado, pero nunca se imaginó que se comportaría tan…canalla. Entendía que estuviera enojado con ella y era comprensible, pero al menos debía mostrar algo de razón, es decir, para ella tampoco fue un camino de miel. Ella también sufrió por no poder estar a su lado y más aún sabiendo que él la odiaría por siempre…pero era por él.

Y si tuviera que tomar nuevamente la decisión en circunstancias parecidas lo volvería hacer.

Aunque el no creyera ella tenía la certeza de que la anciana podía lastimarlo de forma irreparable. ¡Por, Kami! La nieta le hizo perder la memoria con un shampoo, no quería ni imaginar que haría la anciana con los puntos de presión.

Sin proponérselo se encontró en la entrada del restaurante de Ukio con cansancio tocó la puerta. En un dos por tres se encontraba la castaña en la entrada con semblante preocupado.

-¡Akane, por Kami! Estas empapada… ¡Entra antes que te de una pulmonía! – exclamó todo de forma tan rápida que la joven visitante no se dio cuenta hasta que se encontraba en el interior de la casa con ropas secas sentadas junto al fuego.

Ukio la miraba con preocupación y dijo – Entonces…

- Fue horrible…- susurró – Él no creyó ni una palabra de lo que dije…de verdad piensa que lo deje porque sí.- sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero le contaste todo. Le dijiste que la anciana estaba dispuesta a todo si no te ibas…

-Sí…pero no le importó. Y sabes no lo culpo…dudo que yo podría creer una historia tan fantasiosa como la que le conté…

-¡Pero fue verdad! A mi me consta… – dijo Ukio con molestia.

- Lo sé….estas cosas sólo nos pasa a nosotros…las locuras nos siguen y se interponen entre nosotros de una manera espantosa.

-¡Oh, cariño!- exclamó apenada, mientras afirmaba su mano en su rostro maternalmente – ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Me vuelvo a América y me olvido de mi vida aquí. Esto es lo ultimo intento que hago por rescatar lo que teníamos. Se acabó. – Era tan grande la pena que sentía que ni las lágrimas podían exteriorizarla.

Ukio, la abrazó consoladoramente y ella se sumió en la inconciencia…

* * *

Un mes pasó desde todo los acontecimientos. 

Akane volvió a América y retomó su vida con toda la normalidad que podía darle. Trabajó, limpió, compró e hizo todo lo que hacía siempre, de forma casual. Su rendimiento laboral era igual de bueno y su apartamento estaba igual de pulcro y ordenado que antes. Lo único que difería desde su llegada era que ya no sonreía naturalmente y que sus ojos estaban apagados.

Nada tan perceptible.

Era un día viernes por la tarde y volvía de hacer las compras, y como se le había hecho costumbre caminaba lentamente con gesto inexpresivo.

Sacó la llave del pórtico de entrada del edificio y se dirigió directamente al ascensor. Presiono el cuarto piso y se quedo quieta esperando.

Al bajar caminó por el pasillo hasta su departamento, que tenía grabado con letras estilizadas y doradas "402", de forma casi inconsciente se percató que el apartamento del frente, el cuatrocientos cuatro, había sido arrendado al igual que el contiguo al de ella estaba siendo desocupado. No le prestó mayor importancia y se internó en su casa.

Dentro comenzó a vaciar las compras y acomodarlas en los muebles. O al menos esto fue hasta que el timbre la sacó de su actividad. Sonaba con insistencia, así que presurosa se dirigió a la puerta molesta, la obstinacion con la que sonaba era irritante. Con violencia abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

Desconcertada se agachó y las tomó – Mis favoritas…- murmuró. Entre las flores divisa una tarjeta que lee de inmediato.

"_Estas rosas son para una rosa aún más hermosa. Espero que puedas aceptarlas en un acuerdo de paz._

_Tu vecino de enfrente_ "

Akane contrariada alzó la vista hacía la puerta de enfrente. El estómago le dio un vuelco y las rodillas se le ablandaron.

-No puede…ser- Musitó.

Afirmado en la puerta de enfrente con su usual aire despreocupado y su característica sonrisa afectada se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que el culpable de todos sus sufrimientos.

-Ranma…- susurró ahogadamente sin poder creer lo que veía. Este sólo ensancho el rictus en su rostro y caminó hacía ella de una forma pausada y felina. – ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó algo más compuesta o al menos aparentemente.

- Decidí cambiar de aire y me vine a probar suerte aquí con eso que es el continente de las oportunidades – dijo sin darle importancia.

Akane enarco una ceja escéptica - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Fue la cabreada respuesta de ella.

La sonrisa afectada se borró dando paso a un mirada seria y profunda – Vengo por ti…debemos hablar.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? – Pregunto socarronamente –. Ahora sí quieres que nos sentemos a conversar. Mira tú que sorpresa…pero sabes una cosa ahora soy yo la que no quiere saber nada de ti.

- Akane yo…

-Déjalo Ranma. Tú mismo lo dejaste claro la última vez que nos vimos. Es demasiado tarde. Se acabó. – Entró al departamento y quiso cerrar la puerta. Tarea que no llego a concretar porque un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino.

-No esto no ha terminado aún. – Sentenció con serenidad.

-Ya detente de una vez y sal de mi vida.- Forcejeó para cerrar la puerta.

-No. Eso ni hablar – Y ejerciendo fuerza real se adentro en el apartamento.

Akane no le quedo otra que apartarse. No podía competir con él en eso.

-¡Sal de mi casa! – le gritó molesta.

-No hasta que me escuches. Así que hazte la idea que no me moveré de aquí hasta que hablemos – respondió él con igual tono.

La joven mujer se tensó y lo apuñaló con la mirada. Pero como se atrevía a aparecer como si nada después de todas las cosas horribles que le dijo. Idiota fanfarrón, pero que ni se esperara que le cooperaría en esto.

-¿Sabes? haz lo que quieras. Quédate aquí si te place…- le dijo fastidiada - ….yo soy la que se va.

Y con rudeza se dirigió a la puerta y lo movió de un empujón para así salir del lugar. Ranma, a pesar del golpe con rapidez impidió su fuga tomándola de un brazo y apegándola en la pared.

Akane contrariada por la velocidad del movimiento no alcanzo a percatarse de su acción hasta que fue demasiado tarde. De un momento a otro se vio atrapada entre la pared y el fuerte cuerpo del moreno.

Serio acercó el rostro a su oído y siseó – No te moverás de aquí hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decir…- La mujer se estremeció ante la cercanía. Desde cuando era así de atrevido.

-No quiero…- Respondió recuperándose de la turbación y alejándolo de ella. – No quiero más reclamos, ni nada que se le parezca porque estoy…- Su reclamo fue cortado de pronto.

-Lo siento...yo me comporte como un idiota la ultima vez que nos vimos. Y dije cosas que no debí decir nunca…- hizo una pausa.

Akane alzo las cejas – ¿Y ese repentino cambio se debe a…?

- Fui a China a la aldea de las amazonas. Y hable con Shampoo y aunque no lo creas se disculpó por todos los malos ratos que nos hizo pasar incluido lo de el viejo cuervo. – lo ultimo lo dijo tenso.

- Así que ahora me crees. – fue la seca afirmación.

- Pase seis años creyendo que me habías abandonado, no es fácil aceptar una verdad distinta cuando haz estado tanto tiempo atormentándote con una realidad gris y fría. Fue muy difícil todo – Sonrió con amargura.

-Para mi tampoco fue fácil. El sólo hecho de pensar que mi cercanía podía lastimarte me desesperaba hasta las lágrimas y…-bajó el rostro al sentir que los ojos se le humedecían.

Ranma se compungió al verla llorar. Odiaba que llorara. Las lágrimas no eran para ella, ella sólo debía sonreír e iluminar con su alegría. Se odió por haber sido tan injusto.

Se acerco a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la abrazo con desesperación. En respuesta ella se aferro a él con fuerza, igual que un naufrago se aferra a una salvavidas. Y lloró sacando todo lo guardado por seis años, seis años de frustración, de dolor, de rabia, de miedo, de tristeza…Y él la consoló transmitiéndole en su contacto todo lo que sentía, todo lo que no podía decir con palabras.

Pasó un tiempo en el cual se quedaron juntos si hacer o decir nada. El silencio lo decía todo, no había necesidad de agregar nada el asunto estaba saldado.

-¿Te quedaras…? – preguntó Akane apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Crees que te desharás de mi tan fácil ahora que se la verdad. ¡Ja! eso ni pensarlo. – dijo el con su habitual tono.

- ¿Y tú trabajo en Japón…? Tú titulo no…- Él la calló con un dedo.

-Tranquila fierecilla. Ya esta todo arreglado así que seré tú vecino por un muy larga temporada. – y con un descaro le guiñó un ojo. Akane se sonrojó.

- Ah, entonces seremos vecino solamente… ¿no? – Dijo haciendo un gesto de pesar – Pero que lastima y yo que necesitaba compañía. En un departamento tan grande estoy tan sola…

Ranma sonrió enigmático, mientras un brillo turbio se apoderaba de sus pupilas – Se me está insinuando señorita, porque déjeme decirle que no soy de esos. – A pesar de hablar en tono de broma no borró su anterior expresión.

-Bueno en tal caso usted se lo pierde…

-¡Hey! No me estaba quejando. Además ya que usted dice no me molestaría acompañarla… - Acercó su rostro al de ella, acortando las distancias.

- Entonces es un trato… - Él la tomó por la cintura y selló el acuerdo con un beso.

Ahora las cosas debían mejorar. Partirían de cero en un país extraño y lejano. Donde se suponía que no había prometidas locas, retadores enfermos y ancianos pervertidos...o ¿sí?. Quíen sabe que ocurriría en el nuevo continente con el iman de problemas que era Ranma, eso lo descubriran con el tiempo, pero de lo que sí tenían certeza, era que siempre estarían junto para afrontar lo les deparara el destino.

* * *

_Bien se suponía en un inicio que era un song fic, pero alcance a enterarme que estaban prohibidos así que sólo le borre la letra de la cancion. Ahora les cuento que por ende el fic estaba basado en la cancion "si la vez" de Franco de Vita con Sin Bandera._

_¡¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado y con gusto leer los review jijiji!!_

p.d¡Dejen review!

**_Brisa Black_**


End file.
